


Salty water

by PT_Selly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: What does it feel like kissing Snape?





	Salty water

"So Harry... What does it feel like kissing Snape? " asked Ron curiously.

Severus Snape thought that eavesdropping was the most impolite thing to do, but when he heard  Weasley' question, he couldn't help but sneak to the door. He and Harry haven't been together for so long, only two months. Two beautiful months he had to admit. But during this time nothing serious has happened between them. Romantic dinners, nice walks, long talking and kissing. Lots of kissing.

This whole relationship thing was new both for them. Harry was young and inexperienced and Severus... Well, Severus had experiences, but he was good in one-night-stands. In quick fucks there was no questions, no talking, so he had no idea was he good in bed or how was his kissing skill.

"It's like drinking salty water," answered Harry after long thinking.

Snape almost broke the vial in his hand.

"What? What does it mean?" asked Ron; and Snape was also muttering _"Yeah, what the hell does it mean_?"

"Kissing him is like you drink salty water. Your drink and drink, but your thirst just keep growing."

Severus slowly exhaled and silently walked away. That night he made Harry thirstier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in my previous works I'm not a native English speaker, and I don't have betas, so all mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there will be plenty... Don't be so hard on me.


End file.
